


Summer's Day

by Rainbowfootsteps



Series: Gundam Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Universal Century Gundam
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfootsteps/pseuds/Rainbowfootsteps
Summary: Based on a tumblr ask from primary-glitch: 'So we all know in charma char knows how to fluster garma alot the time BUT CONSIDER garma does cute/hot things on accident leave char dumbstruck in love/lust'





	Summer's Day

“It’s too hot.” Garma complained. He lay on the floor of their dormitory room, fanning himself lethargically with a hastily made paper fan. The room, even with the curtains drawn and fan whirring away noisily, was far too stuffy. A layer of sweat stuck Char’s collar to his neck uncomfortably. It was the kind of stuffy warmth that sucked all the energy out of you, leaving you to slowly melt. He was finding it exceptionally difficult to focus on his homework - especially with Garma distracting him. He wasn’t too annoyed about that, however. He didn’t mind being distracted by the sliver of pale skin that was visible underneath Garma’s unbuttoned collar.

“I’m going to die.” Garma announced, rolling over to lie face-up. He sat up and undid his uniform completely, tossing it aside. He splayed his arms out with a desolate sigh. At the sight of his chest, Char’s brow furrowed. All hope of finishing his homework was lost.

“I can’t even think. My brain is just mush.” Garma continued. He finally managed to sit up, pulling himself off the floor with great difficulty.

“Char.” He knew that tone of voice. It was playful, suggestive, hopeful. It was the voice the pampered Zabi prince used when he wanted something. Char would never admit it, but he found it impossible to resist.

“Your hands are always so cold. Let me feel them.” Garma leaned over Char, gently scooping up his hand from the desk. His hands were warm against Char’s skin. Garma sighed happily, pressing Char’s palm against his face. Char was glad he had his sunglasses on. Otherwise, Garma would have been able to see how much he loved the feeling of touching Garma’s soft cheek.

It was with some annoyance that Char acknowledged the growing desire within him. Even the oppressive heat couldn’t hope to dampen the arousal that Garma was igniting, with those intolerably innocent eyes, that content smile. It was all he could do not to grab Garma by the wrist and pull him onto his lap. Instead, he pushed back from the desk and stood up.

“Here. The other one will have warmed up.” He said, placing his other hand on the side of Garma’s face. Garma let out a sound akin to a purr, lips parting slightly as his mouth curled into a smile. Char couldn’t stand how alluring his mouth was.

Char moved a hand down Garma’s face, gently drawing a finger over his lips. Garma looked at him expectantly - he was captivated, like a kitten in a sunbeam. Char could no longer resist the temptation. He pulled Garma forward, kissing him fervently. His skin was hot to the touch - uncomfortably so in their sweltering weather - but Char didn’t care.

“You drive me crazy.” He murmured, almost as if it was a complaint. But he didn’t truly wish Garma to stop. Garma giggled, a soft blush dusting his cheeks.

“You’re just saying that.” He brushed away Char’s words without conviction. Char raised an eyebrow. He caught Garma’s lips in his own again, this time exploring Garma’s mouth with his tongue. It was too hot to press against each other, but that didn’t stop them.

Char soon found his hands roaming everywhere, exploring Garma’s every gentle curve. His touch was quickly no longer cool, but Garma didn’t care. He was far too busy drinking in every word Char whispered in his ear. His expression was that of blissful pleasure. It stirred more than one feeling inside Char.

“I can’t resist you.” Garma murmured happily. “I’ll always want to be with you, as long as I live.”

“Is that so.” Char murmured quietly.


End file.
